totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Niko
Niko is Reddude's character, labeled The Player, who appears in many fanfictions. He first appeared on Total Drama Stardom, on the 'Studded Stars' team and placed 13th. Background Niko grew up in poverty his whole life. His family barely got by on coupons and food banks. Niko, however, had a dufferent way of obtaining money. He put on a 'smooth performance' to attract wealthy rich girls, and practically steal from them. Niko is infamous in his neighborhood, so he can barely get girls now. He joined 'Total Drama' for the money, fame, and to cause a memorable scandal! Competitions Total Drama Stardom Niko was the fifteenth contestant to board the RV in New Season, Newf Kids. During the first round of the challenge, Niko was the second contestant to retreive a flag. In the second round, Nikowas thesecond to find a pearl in a clam. In the third round, Niko was finally eliminated for not being able to downthe vinegar. He was the first contestant chosen by Valerie to be on the 'Studded Stars'. In I Spy With My Little Ally..., Niko mocked Quebec, saying all it had to offer was Maple Syrup. Niko agreed with Timothy, who said reward challenges didn't make a difference while arguing with Ivy. He held Valerie back from helping Timothy with the syrup, only to be retorted by Valerie telling him it was no time for him to bust a move. The Stars came in second. Niko was the final Star to drop from the CN Tower in Spin Cycle, losing the challenge for his team, claming a victory was stupid compared to losing his hearing because of Brendon's squealing. Niko was shocked at the fake elimination he and his team attended. In Bosom Cream Pie, Niko agreed with Valerie's cooking logic. Niko snickered and called the challenge 'aparty' when Valerie's top blew off. Niko said his team's cake was perfect, only for his team to lose the challenge moments later. In New York Dorks, Niko asked what was so great about New York. He stayed with Valerie to answer New York trivia for the Stars in the first part of the challenge. Niko was the only Star capable of lifting the team's steel bat, and hit three homeruns in a row, leading the Stars to victory. Niko wasn't seen in Celebrity Manhunt's Exclusive First Aftermath, but was mentioned in Amanda's 'Total Drama' record confessional. In it, Amanda blushed when she mentioned Niko. In All's Fair in Love and the Shore, Niko participated in the weight-lifting challenge, which he won for his team. This exposed a possible attraction that Valerie has for Niko, as she cheered for and hugged Niko when he won. Niko did not compete in any other challenges, but did help his team choose participants. His team lost. Niko was very quiet in Cam-pain Managers, but he did cause few college girls to giggle, making Valerie jealous. Niko showed off his card tricks in An Inside Scoop. Niko had to get dirt on Sydney. At the end of the challenge, Niko stated that Sydney didn't wear a bra, and Jessica couldn't find anything bad about Niko, but warned his team to watch out for him. That night at the elimination ceremony, newly returned Brian got Niko voted off. Niko was obviously not seen in Child's Play, but Valerie was crying about his elimination when the Stars returned to the RV. Niko appeared as an aftermath guest in Celebrity Manhunt's Exclusive Second Aftermath. Niko was forced into a game of Truth or Hammer, where he admitted it was spilled that Niko was attracted to Valerie. During his return speech, Niko was in a cast and crutches (from being attacked by fangirls) and said to let him back on the show to comfort Valerie. When the female voters argued Valerie didn't deserve him, he shot back to let him back to get back at Ivy and Brian. Trivia Total Drama Stardom: *Kgman04, the author of this story, drew Niko's official image. Thanks, Kg! *Niko was the fifth contestant voted off and received a total of two candy bars. *Niko was the last male and last Studded Star to be introduced in the pilot episode. *Niko was the first male to receive a candy bar. *Niko currently has the most people attracted to him, Amanda and Valerie. *It is currently unknown if the injuries Niko sustained in Celebrity Manhunt's Exclusive Second Aftermath are a one-time gag or permenant. *Niko seems to be the Studded Stars' physically strongest player. Some instances include... **In Spin Cycle, where he was the last remaining member of the team on the CN Tower. **In New York Dorks, where he was able to easily lift the team's steel bat and hit three homeruns in a row. **In All's Fair in Love and the Shore, Niko won the only challenge his team won, the weight-lifting challenge. Category:Total Drama Stardom